NitroGaming Presents: Warped
by nitrogaming555
Summary: 15 year old Rocky Pontzer is a dedicated Nintendo gamer, but after a series of strange events occur, he finds himself in a separate dimension. Rated K plus for minor swearing, light bloodshed, and violence
1. The Calling of the Dead

Chapter 1

The Calling of the Dead

It was a normal day for me, I had aced my Algebra test, and I was heading home from school when something stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked down Patriot Lane and noticed that a manhole cover was lying in the middle of the sidewalk. I dragged the cover over to the hole, and placed it back in its place. I turned around to head back on King St when the cover went flying into the air, smashing into the ground with such force that it snapped clean in half. I decided my eyes were deceiving me and walked home.

I arrived to find myself in the midst of commotion. I was the oldest of 8 kids, and usually they'd bug me about their science or math homework. I went into my room and grabbed my Nintendo Switch and started playing some Splatoon 2. Being a fan of puns, I had wanted the game to be called Splatwoon or Splatoon 2: The Seaquel. I equipped my trolling set of The Tenta-Brella and speed based clothing. My youngest sister Megan crawled into the room shortly into the turf war. Being only a year old, she was interested in the bright colors and the gun noises during the game. My team was winning when all of the sudden my inkling glitches underneath the map. I reset my character and still spawn down under the map. Then, the game and the entire TV shut off. I check my phone and find that the power is still on and so is the Wi-Fi.

After dinner, I quickly snatched my phone, a pair of pliers, and some duct tape to figure out what went wrong with the TV. It turned out the main power cord had been simply unplugged, causing no flow of electricity. The game still wasn't responding to me turning on the system. I had decided to sleep on it to figure on what was going wrong. I realized that the flying manhole cover from earlier today had to have been caused by force. It couldn't have been water, nor was it someone in the sewers. The town's sewers had not been checked on in many years due to an accident down there which had killed 7 workers. I sat my phone on the base of the bed when I heard a large thump.

There was a wooden door hidden underneath my mattress which is where the sound came from. I questioned to myself why I had never noticed this in all of my years living in this house. The door looked like it was designed as an older basement or storm hatch trapdoor. The wood was very clean and didn't look mushed from the time I've spent in bed. It had some steel plating on the sides and a heart shaped plating in the center. The door was shut tight and was obviously locked. I snuck into one of my sister's room and grabbed a hairpin. I had seen people lock-pick with hairpins in the past, and it worked perfectly. I opened the hatch when all of the sudden, a bunch of bright light shot out of the hatch and I couldn't see. I must have fallen into the hatch and had fallen for a good 5 minutes before I passed out.


	2. A Touch of Destiny

Chapter 2

A Touch of Destiny

I found myself in a room with dark gray walls. The stench was very strong and smelled like rotten deviled eggs. I was in the sewer I had talked about earlier. I decided to walk around for a bit before finding a green pipe in the wall. I tried to enter it, but some kind of invisible force field prevented me from doing so. It was really eerie, the only sounds being my footsteps and water dripping from other pipes. Everything went black and then the scenery changed. I found myself in an old fashioned parlor. Red curtains, paintings, armchairs and torches found throughout the room. I was lying in a cot on the side of the room when I swore a green ghost flew by. He turned his eyes to me and quickly scurried off. I realized that I had warped somewhere into a separate dimension. The green ghost came back and supposedly waved at me and I swear asked me if I was okay. I nodded despite not saying anything. I saw his appearance and asked him if he was a Greenie. He replied with "I'm **the Greenie** to be exact". I realized I had woken up in the dimension of Luigi's Mansion.

So I climbed out of my cot and started walking next to him. If he was a Greenie, he'd be very fun loving and a trickster. I asked him how and why I got here. He simply called "POLTERGEISTTT"! An orange ghost with a giant head floated into the Anteroom. In a deep, almost raspy voice, "Who are you exactly"? I began to exclaim who I was when a red ghost busted through the Parlor door cursing and flinging his hands around before flying into the door on my right. I explained that my name was Rocky Pontzer. He looked as if he was shocked by this news. He exclaimed "Gather them all"! In a matter of 60 seconds several other ghosts entered the room. Some looked almost polygonal in their shape while one was stuck in the ground, but seemingly was a puddle of goo. Poltergeist started saying that the ghosts were fallen heroes of the past. They were all spirits of unused characters of video games. They claimed apparently I was as their last hope or something at achieving their goal. Some of the other ghosts glanced over at me when he made the comment.

He then started to say that there was a force of these heroes, and that they had been scattered throughout other universes. Everyone faced me when asked if I would be the one to retrieve them. I sarcastically said that I had something else going on before agreeing to help. Greenie then gave me a book with one page. Inside was a gem the size of my hand. There were also 8 indentations in the page. I pressed my hand against the jewel and felt a very tingling sensation in my body. I let go and saw that a column of light spewed out of one of the indentations. A gold disk the size of a half-dollar plopped into its place. I also glanced at the gem to notice in its reflection was the sewer I was in before centered in on the green pipe. I asked Poltergeist how I'd get there but immediately lead me through behind an illusion down a hallway and somehow, outside. I saw something so majestic, I was at a loss for words.


	3. Pipe Dreams

Chapter 3

Pipe Dreams

After being lead onto the balcony, I saw myself facing a massive airship. It was about the length of 3 school buses and as wide at least 2 houses. Poltergeist floated over and into the ship, before releasing a spring loaded ramp from the balcony. I walked up the very polished steel ramp and into the Foyer of the ship. Poltergeist had explained that these ships were originally used on sending fan mail to Nintendo. But he claimed they never seemed to arrive at the correct places or never even arrived at all. I walked in and was in amazement of where I was. The entire airship was laid out like a house. Much of the Eastern side had my quarters, the kitchen (which I don't know why it was needed since I was told I could live without eating and drinking in the dimension), and the Lounge. On the west was the lab used to study the creatures that'd be found on my journey around the dimension. I went up on the deck and climbed the ladder onto the lookout platform. I probably could see dozens of miles if it wasn't just the sky and clouds nearby (Which really questioned my logic speaking I had entered a hatch in my mattress to get here). I was showed how to pilot the ship, which wasn't hard in the slightest. It functioned entirely on a coordinator and a pressure plate. I simply had to type where I wanted to go and then stand on the plate. However, since I wanted to explore a bit more, I grabbed a crate of oranges I found in the fridge and plopped them on the plate with the destination I set to "Pipe Dream Caves". Before I set out, Poltergeist wanted me to have some ghosts come with me along the journey. Greenie rushed aboard the ship promptly after Poltergeist's words. A couple ghosts of all different colors came onboard as well. I was told the stories about each of the ghost's lifetimes. The red ghost was Slammer: he was called that because he was a jock during life that was repeatedly thrown into jail for crimes he didn't commit, hence getting thrown into the slammer. Hider and Sneaker grew up as friends and love playing hide and seek, but were never found in their respective hiding places. Creeper the purple ghost was very clumsy and often slipped on wet surfaces; the collateral body damage eventually caused its death, and now has a puddle as its legs.

I took control of the S.S Orange as I had begun to call it and went down into my quarters. I found a Switch in the rec room and decided to play Splatoon 2 again. This time, the game went completely smooth; I was creaming other inklings left and right when Creeper entered the room. The gender of it was unknown, so I always referred to Creeper by name. I asked if he needed anything or wanted a soda. "No Thanks", "I'm just watching, you play." "Hey, how and why did you get here?" "I arrived on a magic carpet controlled by baboons". That got his attention. "I'm just messing with you; I got here through a trapdoor in my bed". Right about this time, I heard a loud BANG. "I'm guessing we've arrived". I opened the ramp out and noticed the pipe from my dream. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of a massive gorge. I asked myself how the hell I was supposed to cross. The cave was too low to fly over with the boat, and I knew that the GPS system wouldn't be smart enough to cross without hitting the sail on a stalactite. Instead, I drank something called Mighty Tonic, which tasted awful. However, I was seemingly able to lift things with ease. I grabbed one of the giant bookcases in the Library and pushed it over the gorge. It was long enough that I created a bridge across the pit below. After the ghosts came across, I stuck my hand in the pipe, which sucked my body and all of the ghosts in. It felt like a rollercoaster going through that pipe, with the big drops and sharp turns to match the feeling. After what seemed like forever in the pipe, we got spat out into grasslands like area. I turned to face a giant castle in the middle of the plains.


	4. Mingling in the Mushroom Kingdom

DISCLAIMER: Some Characters do not belong to me; they belong to their owners

Chapter 4

Mingling in the Mushroom Kingdom

When I finally got my mouth out of the mud, I looked around the luscious area I was in. The trees and grass were in dark shades of green, the wind was blowing soft and it was the perfect temperature. I noticed the giant castle about 200 feet away and started running up to it to notice these little mushroom guys.

"Is there a chosen hero"? I had asked.

"He's off to save his princess from Bowser"! Came the reply. I walked up to the closed door and read the note, "Sorry, I'ma off to save the Princess" – Mario.

I obviously realized now that I was in the Mushroom Kingdom and that the chosen hero here wasn't Mario. "Your Princess is in another castle" Greenie chuckled: I laughed as well, getting his reference. I decided that this place was absolutely worth exploring in case some cool stuff was here. I walked a little west when Creeper somehow tripped over a dandelion. I chuckled once again as continued to walk around the area, noticing some berries growing on trees of a few different colors. I climbed up the tree and grabbed some of the berries. As I was doing this, I lost my grip and fell flat on my face. A little blood was trickling out of my lip, but I ignored it. I noticed that Sneaker had kept staring up at the trees; she was seemingly interested at the berries. I gave her the white one and she quickly swallowed it. Strangely and hilariously, she began flying extremely fast to the point where Greenie fell flat on his face after getting dizzy watching the magenta ghost zoom around him. Eventually, Seeker crashed into a tree and several hundreds of berries came tumbling down the tree and out everywhere into the grass. As I'm walking I step on a yellow berry, which electrocutes me before I fall again on my face. "Well, that was shocking". After making my pun, I climbed up off the ground and noticed that the yellow berries could be used as a power source. "Hey, Hider!" "Can you take these berries back to the ship; I noticed that the yellow ones have an electrical charge".

Hider did as I told him and scurried back into the pipe. I began walking over to the side of the castle and noticed a blue switch planted in the ground.

"Not sure what this does or why I would ever use it". Even if I didn't care what the switch did, I wanted to see what it did. I pulled on it with all my strength before falling into the grass. The switch created a staircase that lead up onto the roof of the castle. It seemed to be on a timer though as when I reached the top, the stairs had disappeared and the switch was reset. I glanced over the edge of the roof and noticed the view

"This is an amazing view".

Slammer replied with a "I've seen better"

"I've been to Chicago, there's an amazing sky deck on the 103rd floor of the Willis Tower. The shear mention of this comment made Greenie regurgitate. I remembered that he had Vertigo and died from an unintentional skydiving prank. I looked over onto the other side of the roof and noticed an egg. I walked over and noticed that it was egg with green spots.

"It's a Yoshi Egg"

Right after I said that the egg almost immediately hatched. The Yoshi that came out was an aqua blue color, something I had never seen in a game. It seemed happy that we had freed it as it was rubbing up against Greenie. I wondered why he was doing such thing when he harmlessly jumped off the roof and landed in one of the berry trees where he began gorging on them. I also jumped into a tree and slid down the trunk onto the ground. The communicator I got from Poltergeist began ringing.

Hider had called me to let me know that berries were back in the ship and that yellow ones have enough electrical power to power the ship's engine.

"Try connecting them up through the ship's prototype remote I made"

"Why is it necessary to do that?"

"Because breadcrumbs and beaver spit that's why."

"No, because I can try and use the remote to communicate communicate.

"Ok, I'll get it hooked up"

I brought the blue Yoshi down to the pipe before it warped us to where the ship was. Hider came out of the ship with the remote in hand. He gently pressed the button at the Yoshi, before a small orb of light hovered over his head.

"Can you guys hear me?"


	5. A Link to a New World

Warped

Chapter 5

A Link to a New World

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to the rightful owners.

"Who are you guys"?

"Well I'm Rocky, and these are my ghoul friends Greenie, Hider, Sneaker, Slammer, and Creeper."

"I'm Spark" "I was one of 3 Yoshi's that was given elemental powers."

"Unfortunately, my guardian misnamed me, because I have water based powers. "

"What happened to your brothers"?

"They both lost to a greater evil supposedly shortly after I was born" "I had hid in the egg for the last 4 years just so I wouldn't get harmed by that same evil".

"Do you know what that evil looked like"?

"He was in this robe, with a broomstick"

"KAMEK"! I shouted

"YES HIM!' came from Spark

"But anyway, why did you eat those yellow berries?" They have an electric pulse in them"

"Because I was starving", I hadn't eaten in 4 years"

"Anyway, you said you had powers". "Do you recognize this gem?"

I showed Spark the book and flipped to the page with the holes in it. Spark pressed his hand against the gem; he was seemingly given the same pulse as I had. The column of light shined down once again, and Spark's coin dropped into the place. In the glow of the gem this time was a giant ocean with a small island with a house and a tower.

"Alright!" "We got the second hero!"

I told Greenie we were ready to go and I climbed into the ship with Spark following.

"Do you have any snacks" he asked me

"There's a fridge in the Kitchen"

"Good, because I'm still hungry".

His stomach confirming that with a loud growl.

As Spark went into the kitchen, I went into the Library to find any information about the island I saw. I must have spent a good 3 hours looking at all of the books until I found one titled "Vacation Destination: In the Great Sea". I flipped through the book to find the exact same ocean that I saw. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to anything about the house on the island. I now knew I had to go to The Great Sea. Once again, I wanted to sleep on it, but before I could, Slammer wanted to show me something. We went into a hallway where Spark's room and the cargo hold were. Slammer somehow managed to hold a ring of keys to unlock a door into a room I have never been in.

"This is the Crafting Workshop, you can you make weapons and any other damn thing you might need"

Slammer was never really that happy of a person so hearing him cuss like that didn't surprise me. The red ghost floated out of the room as I glanced around the materials at my disposal. There was this blade with two stripes, an orange and a blue to be exact. It was bent significantly compared to a regular sword. Luckily, there is a metal straightener on a table next to me. The blade wasn't going to be ready until the nighttime.

"I'm going to go get some sleep" I said as I realized how tired I really was. It took me absolutely forever to fall asleep. I kept rolling around thinking about the island and where it exactly was. I woke up in a supposedly in another dream like before. This time I wasn't in it, instead my vision looked around and noticed a massive tower sticking of the sea. There were also a handful of ships found around circling the tower. I could barely see but I also saw the island that apparently someone was there. Then the scene changed into a little girl with blonde hair looking out on a wooden tower before the dream faded out.


	6. Outcast at Outset

Warped

Chapter 6

An Outcast at Outset

DISCLAIMER: Most characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners.

I woke up the next day to have a goal in mind, to reach The Great Sea before dusk. Unfortunately, the blade isn't done in time for me to take it with me. I went into Spark's room to wake him up to find that he fell asleep in a giant orange crate.

"Hey, Spark."

"You gotta get up so we can head to the Great Sea."

"Alright, give me 5 minutes"

I walked out of Spark's room and into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs. I was planning on hard-boiling them to get some scrambled egg whites later. Suddenly, I heard a cry for help come from downstairs.

"My mouth is on freaking fire" screamed Spark.

He was running around the lower deck with flames shooting out his nostrils. He eventually breathed out a wall of flames, burning a door without a handle. I quickly grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it at the dinosaur. The flames quickly dimmed, and he used his water jet to put out was left.

"Thanks Rocky"

"No prob".

"Don't eat those red berries, which are how I flared up in the first place".

I took a glance at the red berries. They were causing my eyes to water just by looking at them. Suddenly, Greenie scurried down from the deck seemingly like he saw The Exorcist.

"STORM WARNING!" he kept screaming.

I went up to the deck to see why, the clouds were jet black and powerful lightning struck everywhere. We had been above The Great Sea and the storm of the century had been happening. I suddenly got hit by one of the barrels on the deck and it knocked me overboard into the cold water below.

(Scene shifts into 3rd person)

Greenie and Sneaker were shutting the windows and trapdoors throughout the ship. Spark was getting everything on the top deck into the Storage Room on the ships lowest of five floors. And Slammer was quickly trying to retract the metal panes on the sides of the ship that were covering the cannons of the ship. Hider had been trying to make sure Spark's remote didn't get soaked by the torrential downpour outside. Creeper had been too scared out of his mind to do anything but hide in the Storage Room clutter. Eventually all the ghosts (besides Creeper) and Spark gathered in the Dining Room.

"WHERE's ROCKY!" shouted Greenie

Seconds after his cry, a bolt of lightning struck the ship and hit one of the jammed metal panes. The conduction of this metal made it go through the rest of ship, frying the electrical circuits and causing the ship to dive deep towards the sea below. Fortunately, it smashed into a tree instead of into the ocean, but everyone was scared to come out and notice where they were.

(Back to Rocky's whereabouts)

I began to hear the seagulls squawking and the waves crashing along the beach. I woke up to notice that I was on the island that I saw in the crystal. It was still late nighttime, guessing around 4AM, so way too early to go in the house. Despite the fact I didn't need to eat anything, I wanted to try catching a fish. Luckily, since I had my hoodie on from earlier, I had some things in my pockets, including a coil of rope and a small metal grapple on the end. Normally this would be used to climb high walls, but today it would become a makeshift fishing rod. I crudely tied a knot and used my knife to whittle a log into the actual pole. I walked around a little bit to find a forest behind the house. I walked in to the seemingly soothing and harmless forest.

And I was right. Crickets were chirping and heard the sounds of leaves rustling in the breeze. I noticed a tree that had several coconuts on it. I carefully climbed up, not wanting a repeat of the fall I had in the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, I lost grip yet again and slipped off, hitting a branch or three on the way down. I slammed the ground hard on my back. It hurt like no tomorrow but then a couple coconuts fell out of the tree, one nearly clocking me in the skull. However since I got what I wanted, I gave the tree a free pass. I walked back out of the forest to find the sun slowly started to rise. I had been in the forest for around an hour I guessed and walking over to the Pole & Rope. A nice thing about the knife is that its sharpness depends on what it set on. So I can make it sharper at the tone of my voice. I could easily cut open the coconuts now. I set one aside to be used as cup and cut pieces of the shell off another. I was able to use an extra coil to tie these outcroppings where the line was going to run through. All needed was to find some bait.


	7. Islands of the Great Sea

Warped

Chapter 7

Islands of the Great Sea

DISCLAIMER: Most characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners.

(The Ghosts and Spark, 3rd person)

After the storm ended, Greenie opened the hatch of the ship to see that it landed on an island in the middle of the gigantic sea.

"Guys, come out here!"

Sneaker, Slammer and Spark all also came out of the hatch into the open.

"Where the heck are we"? Slammer shouted

"Not sure" said Spark

Creeper and Hider than came out of the ship so everyone were now looking around on the island. Spark immediately went over to a berry bush and started eating; these green berries were sweet and harmless.

Hider was the engineer of the ship, and he was checking to see why the ship couldn't levitate. He kept looking at the metal plates and eventually noticed that the plate covering the cannon was jammed and it caused a cut in the wires. Unfortunately, Rocky had all of the rope in the bottomless pockets hoodie that he had given him before.

"We're going be stuck here a while".

"What's with the ship"? Asked Creeper.

"It lost its wings and became a boat". Came a sarcastic reply from Slammer.

While this was going on Greenie started setting up camp even though the whole ship was right there. He was setting up a campfire and grabbed a couple of bottles of water out of the fridge. While Greenie was generally a very comical and not-so serious guy, he had his skills in the wild and wasn't afraid to show them by creating a fire that was nearly 3 feet tall. Spark went over and started to grab some bigger logs to feed the inferno.

(Rocky's Whereabouts)

I had been looking around the jungle to find some worms in the dirt. There had been way too many to take so I grabbed only three or four of them. The pole was just long enough for the section of rope so that I could tie the worm to the metal grappler at the end. I cast out the pole and in no time flat, got a bite and reeled in what looked like a tuna. The perfect size for it to be cut. I set up a small canal to put the fish in where it wouldn't escape. It was ready to be cooked over fire. I set up a small fire ring and grabbed a pair of rocks to trying getting a spark. It took about 5 minutes but I managed to get a flame going and added some smaller logs.

I then grabbed my knife and starting to butcher the fish, which was something I wasn't a fan of. Once I had gutted the fish, I grabbed a twig for use as a skewer to roast of the fire. I poured a bit of coconut milk on the fish to sear the flavor. After only 15 minutes, the fish was cooked to perfection. I took a couple of bites after cutting it. While it wasn't the tastiest thing in the world, I finished about half of the fish. I kept the fire going but that's when I heard footsteps coming out of the house. I dashed around and found a small clearing behind the house and it lead underneath. I crawled under and found a purple crystal, a Rupee. I heard a voice not long after that.

"BIG BROTHER!" Shouted a voice. It was the little girl that I saw in the crystal. I wasn't spotted and the girl continued to look around. She eventually started climbing up the wooden tower's ladder. She briefly ducked down before raising her head. A boy around my age raised his head. He looked just like the sister. He had the same blonde hair, black eyes, and a light-blue long-sleeve shirt. Both started to climb down the tower when the boy noticed the fire.

"Aryll, why is there a fire here its 7am. "

"Oh, that" Maybe the fire gods sent down my wish from earlier.

The boy came over and glanced at the fire. I was just barely out of sight from him as he continued to look at it. I had found a red Rupee also in that passage but I didn't want him to put out the fire. I tossed the red crystal through the small fence opening and it landed near the boy. He bent down and picked up the Rupee.

"That's weird", "where did this come from".

I quickly crawled out of the chute and climbed up the wooden tower, somehow not being seen. I looked out on the massive ocean and in the very distance saw a bit of smoke.

"Ocean's pretty isn't it".

I look to my left and notice the boy is also looking at the sea.

"Never seen you around here, you one of those new sailors"?

"Nope, I washed ashore this morning. I built the fire and just kind of chilled around since.

"I'm Link; I live here with my grandma and my sister Aryll."

"I'm Rocky; I was with a group of ghosts in an airship." But I went overboard and ended up here.

"Hey, do you know about The Elite 8"? I showed him the heroes' page. One of them was supposedly the "Hero of Time".

"He lived long ago; I have this book about him." He pulled out of his pocket a small book the size of a pocket reference. He flipped through it until he found a page showing his image. However, I noticed his book was strangely reacting when kept flipping the pages.

"Hold on, try touching this." Link reached his arm and laid his palm flat against the gem. A column of light shrouded down and his coin lowered into a slot.

"Link, you are the Hero of Time".


	8. The Pawns

NitroGaming: Presents Warped

Chapter 8 The Pawns

DISCLAIMER: Most characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note:

I am really sorry that this chap took so long, hopefully it doesn't happen again

-Nitro

(In a dimly lit room)

"Apprentice, come in!"

A giant metallic door creaked open. Arriving in the door was a giant white hand. The massive hand floated into the room, before the door slammed shut behind. Despite the hand not having a mouth, he was able to speak fluently.

"Master, what do you need from me today?" asked the white hand

"Now, I need you to find this book at once!" said the voice. An image floated down into view of the white hand.

"But that book is possessed by Poltergeist! He's one of the most powerful beings in the entire canon!"

"Key word being was, I defeated him about six years ago." Certainly was a viable opponent. But I am not sure of his whereabouts now. You are going to go find him as soon as humanly possible, we need as much time as we can get!

"Ok master, I'll start searching. The hand then floated out of the now opened doors.

(Rocky and Toon Link)

"So, we need your grandma's consent before we can leave?"

"Correct, I have to grab something also." I'll only be a minute or two. I nodded my head as the young hero climbed up a ladder into a loft-like area. I noticed how nice the small house was decorated. It sort of reminded me of what an early 20th century Hawaiian house would be like. Link climbed down the ladder with a small waterproof bag in his hand.

"Grandma, says I'm all ready to go"!

We walked out on onto the beach and Link pulled out a small instrument, an ocarina. (I know this is in Wind Waker where he doesn't have it.) The boy started playing the peaceful, but amazing tunes out of the wind instrument. Suddenly, a giant wave crashed on the beach of the island. What happened next was a little crazy. A giant purple sea creature appeared on the ocean. It cried out and I noticed a shine of light spring from it. Link had just summoned a shiny Lapras.

"Huh, that's weird, usually Tetra would have showed up but this is ok too!" Link said. I was just so astonished at the water Pokémon that I couldn't speak. Link had to speak up to bring me back into reality.

"This seems like something that would have happened to the Hero of Time". I said as the Lapras retracted its spikes from its shell. I got on the beast's shell as Link got on behind me. Link whispered something to the Lapras before the Pokémon nodded his/her head. Soon after, the purple water creature starting swimming at steady pace, seemingly taking us wherever the ship ended up.

"So Link, did you ever think you'd be the hero of time?

"To be honest, I thought he had died many years ago, maybe I was a distant relative that could have similar blood but I'm not sure." "It still feels like I'm the same me this morning when I was asleep in the watchtower."

"Hmm, maybe Fate wanted the hero to stay themselves then. " I added.

Suddenly, I saw the ship beached on the, well, beach. I thanked the Lapras as Link and I got off harmlessly. While the Lapras swam away, I looked over and noticed that Greenie had a campfire going that was taller than me. I called to Greenie, and immediately became extremely pleasant. Sneaker and Creeper also came out of the ship and became jovial as well. After being excited for a minute or so, Link went to introduce himself to The Ghost Gang. I went around the back of the ship and noticed Hider tinkering with said ship.

"Darn blasted thing has been broken for 2 days now". He then looked over and noticed me standing idly.

"Something an issue"? I asked

"Electric wires have been cut, and we need a long, durable, and insulated material to fix it. I grabbed the rope from my hoodie and gave it to the blue ghost, who was holding a glove that allowed him to pick thing up. In a matter of seconds, the ship seemed ready to fly again.


	9. Mysteries of Shinrai

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 9

Mysteries of Shinrai

DISCLAIMER: Most characters do not belong to me; they belong to their rightful owners.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, Nitro here. I've been meaning to say this for a while, but the updates on this fanfic will be slower than usual. I've had a lot going on lately in life. Also, Thanks guys for over 300 views on my first fanfic! You guys are really fueling my creative mind. Be sure to shoot me a review if there's a recommendation you want to make. Now, we get into today's misadventure in Warped.

I gathered everyone and went into the newly-repaired ship. All the ghosts seemed to do their routine. Greenie making jokes, Slammer ranting at something (Today it was Logan Paul, for good reason), Hider fixing something, and Sneaker and Creeper just hanging out in the living room watching Big Brother. Spark was sleeping in his room while Link was exploring the ship. And what was I doing you might ask? I was walking into the workshop to check on the sword I had put there two nights ago. The sword was completely finished, but something about didn't seem right. The blade had been straightened like I wanted, but there was a couple of colored buttons along the handle that weren't there before. Another stripe had also been added, so there was now an orange, cyan and green stripe along the tip.

"Could the sword get more powerful as more of the Elite 8"? I asked myself. "And where did these buttons come from"?

The buttons were also the same colors that the stripes were. Each of the colors seemed to represent the heroes, orange for myself, cyan for Spark, and green for Link. I pressed the orange button and didn't do anything. I then pressed the light blue button. Suddenly the sword in my hands transformed into several red round objects with fuses on the ends.

"Cherry Bombs"? One of the bombs had the buttons on it and I pressed the orange one again. This time, it reverted back to my regular sword. I realized now that each button would transform my current weapon to a choice of the other heroes. The green button would turn my sword into the Hylian Shield. There were 5 other buttons, but all were gray and didn't do anything. By this point, Link suddenly barged into the room seemingly in a state of panic.

"Rocky, I've lost my sword and I don't know where it is"!

"Did you look in your room"?

"Yeah, I put in on the rack in there. "I went into the living room to watch this basketball game".

"Is Loyola playing?"

"I heard something about it being UCLA and UMBC."

"Ok, anyway we need to find your sword".

We both looked around the ship searching everywhere. We looked in the Cargo Room, Spark and my rooms and even in the Paranormal Chamber, where the ghosts sleep. We had no luck in any of the places. We walked back to the Kitchen and we found his sword. However, Greenie was using it as a pizza cutter to cut the pie. Link just face palmed himself and walked over to the blade that was now covered with cheese and tomato sauce.

"Sorry, Link." "I wanted to try making a pizza using those gloves that Hider gave me." "Poltergeist never stuck a pizza cutter in the drawers and your sword was the next best thing".

"It's okay; I just need to clean it for a while".

Moments after this, Link's stomach groaned.

"Hey, could you cut me a slice?" he said as he handed the still dirty sword back to Greenie and cut a slice off of the pizza. I went back into the workshop and found what I now called the Shinrai (Japanese word for trust) on the desk. I picked it up again and sensed that it had a little more weight to than before. Link then walked into the room again, finished with his pizza.

"Oh, hey Link." "I'd make a pizza joke but it's too cheesy". I told him. The young Hylian groaned moments after getting the joke but walked over to the sharpening machine with a metal disk. He said he was going to try and make a pizza cutter so that his sword didn't have to be used again.

"Hey, do you know about why swords seemingly get heavier while holding them"? I asked.

"Sometimes when they drop, they spin and seemingly point where to go." "That happened to me fighting Phantom Ganon in a maze." "When he was defeated, he'd drop his sword and the tip would show the correct way to go".

Upon hearing this, I gently sat Shinrai on the floor and it spun for a good 15 seconds before pointing to the right side of the room. The west is where it was telling us to go.


	10. Party of the Gods

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 10

Party of the Gods

DISCLAMIER: Most characters do not belong to me they belong to their rightful owners.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I posted a ballot on my fanfiction page to see who you want to see more of. Please check it out if you have a request. This chapter will not feature the heroes, but the villains from Smash based games. (This whole chapter will take place in 3rd person)

(Villains)

Loud music blared from the redesigned basement of the Ancient Cistern. Set up around were tables piled high with food, a dancefloor, and a couple of TVs connected up to various game consoles. The party thrower, Ghirahim, was grabbing a can of Sprite as he walked over to one of the consoles. Sitting on the large couch were Jet the Hawk, Ridley, , and Bowser, all playing a custom made game of Mario Kart Wii. Jet noticed Ghirahim sit on the couch as the race wrapped up.

"Thanks for throwing this rad party Ghiradude!" "I needed a break from the air riding."

"No problem, Green Hawk." Came the reply from Ghirahim. He walked over to the elevator and opened the door. He had made the elevator so that only people that were labeled as villains could enter. Crazy Hand floated out of the door and started asking Ghirahim a bunch of gibberish.

"Can you help me?" "I need the villains to help Master!" "You guys have any Captain Morgan?" Those were only some of what Ghirahim could understand coming out of the white hand.

"Now, now one at time please." Ghirahim slightly raised his voice. The white hand then whispered to the demon lord.

"Ok I shall gather everyone in a few minutes".

(Earth)

"So ma'am, tell me what happened to your son." A couple dozen cops were investigating the crime scene at 777 King Street. A boy of age 15 had disappeared without a trace from the suburban home. He had been gone for 3 days now. There weren't any signs of him leaving; any fingerprints on windows, anything broken, and not even anything left behind. Kathy was worried for her son, and she had called several agencies of the report of her son disappearing. Her husband, Matthew, was on a business trip to Japan and wasn't able to be contacted of the news. Headlines were showered nationally of the teenager's missing presence. Everyone had been searching across the country. However, this is because a $25,000 reward was posted for his return. Several political officials seized the opportunity for the cash reward, but their attempts at finding Rocky were a little disheartening. One politician even ordered several snipers armed with tranquilizer guns to assist him. Kathy Pontzer remained unknown of this fact that politicians and other wealthy people were going to be finding her son, by force. Days passed, still no trace of the teenager. The reward was pushed to 50 Grand. Everyone remained searching, unbeknownst to them; the boy was in a separate universe.

(Back at Ancient Cistern)

Crazy Hand and Ghirahim were on stage, ready to give the announcement about Crazy Hand's idea.

"I have gathered you all, to inform that Crazy Hand requires our assistance with dealing with an issue."

Crazy Hand than hovered over to the microphone. Despite not having a mouth he spoke into the mic, surprisingly not screaming or demanding alcohol. He spoke about that the revival of the Elite 8 has returned. Master Hand had already sought out to look for the book that hid most of the secrets. The villains were needed for the actual searching for the heroes.

"What's in it for us?" Shouted an outraged Wario. "I need money to develop my latest micro game compilation!"

"Ask and you shall receive." Quipped Crazy Hand. "If you help."

All of the villains promptly agreed to search for the heroes.


	11. Skirmish on Planet Earth

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 11

Skirmish on Planet Earth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters featured; they belong to their rightful owners.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not really much to say, except this is the longest chapter yet.

It was a stormy night, but one not severe enough to make me go overboard this time. I was sitting on my bed, reading a book I found in the Library about Link's being in Twilight Princess. Spark then walked by, eating an apple the size of pie plates. The Yoshi walked in and started asking me some questions. A couple of them were about where the ghosts found the fruit to put in the kitchen, but one question really started something inside me.

"Do you know why these deities want us to save the world?" "They have plenty of other great heroes." I sat and thought about this question for a few minutes. During this time, Spark had left little pieces of apple skin on my sheets, but I could clean that no issue.

"Honestly, I think it was Russian roulette, but something doesn't seem right." "I'm a 15 year old boy that lives life like other humans. I may not feel like a hero now, but someday in Poltergeist's eyes he sees me as the greatest hero in existence. "

"Well, I'm going to go get a shower, so I'll see you tomorrow then."

Spark then walked out of the room and down the hall into the massive bathroom. I had forgotten to mention this before, but the ship was laid out in 5 floors and the deck. Link and I both sleep on the 3rd floor and Spark sleeps on the 1st. The ghosts slept in the Paranormal Chamber on the 5th floor, which I've only seen once. I starting getting heavy eyes and I conked out then and there.

I woke up again to find myself in another dream. Like the pipe dream, it seemed very eerie in a blank room. Unlike the dream however, was that there was no sound at all. I could see my home's front yard had been littered with people all over the lawn. My mom was talking to several police officers as several men tried to walk up with darts in their hands. It looked like she motioned them to move away, but they refused. They finally left when she seemingly started to yell at them. The dream seemed to mold itself into something different, looking like a washing machine the way it spun around. I was now in a field of grass and dandelions. The wind was blowing calmly as it breezed through the vegetation. Suddenly, several notes of an ocarina began playing in the field. It was probably the most peaceful dream I had ever had.

By this point, I snapped awake. I looked at my watch to check the time.

"6:30, feels later than that." "Then again, I'm not sure how time flows in this universe."

I got up and stretched my legs and walked upstairs into the Living Room. Link and Spark hadn't gotten up yet and I was checking to see if everything upstairs had been okay. The first that came up on the DVR was the recorded episode of Survivor: Micronesia I had put there yesterday. Link must have stayed up late, because he had fallen asleep on the couch. Fortunately, he was a very heavy sleeper, so I didn't disturb his slumber when I had turned on the TV. Greenie was making himself a cup of coffee when he floated over to the couch.

"Does it feel like the ship stopped?" He asked me.

"Not sure, but I can go head up to the deck and see." I gave in reply.

I walked up the wooden stairs past the 5th floor and up to the door which lead to the deck. It looked like the usual from the deck, white clouds and blue skies throughout my vision. However, I looked down and noticed that a cable about 10 feet long had hooked itself around a metal pole on a skyscraper. What was even worse was that I recognized what the building was and where we were. The skyscraper was The Willis Tower in Chicago. We had wound up back in my universe. There is a glass box that sticks off the tower for the observation deck, and people had spotted the ship by looking above the box. One person looked she was trying to dial the police or even the military, looking up the massive airship the whole time. All of the ghosts and Spark had now been awake and were in the living room.

"Guys, there is a cable attached to this tower below us!" "We have to cut it quickly before someone comes."

"And this is bad because why?" Sneaker asked.

"We are back in my dimension; we may have bad company coming soon!"

Everybody dashed upstairs and onto the deck. Hider quickly flew to the small control tower to try and disconnect the cable as Sneaker floated down and tried hacking the metal pole with Shinrai; the sword that I had made a few days ago. Hider finally had the cord cut when I could see two helicopters coming in the distance.

"This is the Army, please surrender and reveal intentions at once." Is what blasted through a mega phone? However, by looking in the cockpit, I obviously saw two men that weren't dressed as soldiers; they looked like people that worked in the mafia. A ladder dropped underneath the aircraft with two men that actually looked like soldiers. They were armed with some kind of gun. I didn't want to know what kind so I grabbed a machete from the kitchen and sliced the cable, dropping the metal antenna back to the tower roof. Both ghosts quickly floated back inside as I ran over the pressure plate and reactivated it with the empty crate of oranges. The power pushed on the plate propelled the ship back into the skies, but it didn't stop the helicopter's pursuit on the ship.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, PLEASE SURREDENDER YOUR WEAPONS!" Is what boomed through the speaker once more, suddenly I grabbed Shinrai out of Sneaker's "hands" and transformed it into the cherry bombs. I grabbed all three and hurled them over the deck, one hitting the blue helicopter and sending it slowly careening to the surface below. The exploded bomb had returned to me and I changed back into Shinrai. Since I knew it would return to me, I tossed the blade into the propeller, jamming it in the process. The helicopter started spewing black smoke before it drifted back below the clouds.

I was now relived of the situation, but realized what is going on.

I'm being hunted.

I went downstairs to finally to actually breathe when I saw Link; still sleeping on the couch like nothing had ever happened.


	12. Passing the Time

NitroGaming: Presents Warped

Chapter 12

Passing the Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters and games featured in this fanfiction, they belong to their rightful owners.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be sort of a filler part, but I've wanted to do a chapter on this topic ever since I started this fanfiction. This is gonna get good. (This chapter takes place the day that the whole cable incident happened)

I am finally breathing again after the scare we had earlier. I checked about 2 hours ago to see if we had left our dimension and we had. We were in the Midway Pass, a gigantic area about the size of Jupiter. The area was the gateway to every single universe and solar system that existed. Areas about the size of 3 city blocks are where the portals were accessible. The warp zone the sword was leading me to, was on the far side of the pass. It would take 2 to 3 days to fly there.

I walked downstairs to the second floor. The crafting room and library were down here, but that's not where I was heading. I was walking towards the door along the back wall of the hallway. The door had been boarded up until Spark had his Fire Berry incident a couple of my-universe days ago. I wanted to know why the door was boarded up like that and what was in the room. I creaked open the wooden door and saw Hider playing Splatoon. I have Nintendo Switch in my quarters, but several consoles from different generations were also hooked up to the 36 inch flat screen.

"Gosh damn I can't aim this Killer Wail!" said Hider. I silently crept up to the ghost and tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Hider, I didn't know you were into gaming."

The blue ghost turned around and saw me and panicked. He shut off the TV, unplugged all the consoles and stored them carefully in about 15 seconds.

"Are you feeling okay Hider?" "You always want to work in the crafting room. I have never seen you play a videogame before."

"Oh, it's nothing." If the ghost had teeth, they would be chattering like crazy.

"Okay I give up, when I was still alive, when I wasn't playing all of those hide and seek games, I had a passion for gaming." I had always collected them and even built this room in the ship to store them. I didn't want anyone else coming in here, so I made paranormal barriers so that no ghost could come in here. I always left the one side open, where I could enter without any of the other ghosts knowing.

"Mind if I grab a couple of N64 games for tonight?" Link is likely going to fall asleep again with his nightmares about dumbwaiters for whatever reason.

"Go ahead, just be cautious with them."

I grabbed about half a dozen games and one of his regular N64s and went upstairs to the 4th floor. Link was reading an issue of Swordsman's Weekly (Credit to CrashGuy01) and Spark was putting a bag of microwaveable popcorn in the well, microwave.

"You guys want to play some games from the 90s?"

"I wasn't even born in the 90s." replied Link.

"I wanted to try something different for once." I gave as a response.

I let Link decided what game we'd play first. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen what games I grabbed, so Link grabbed the "Mario Party 3" disc.

"Are you sure you want to play this?" This game I know can ruin friendships.

"I'm a risk taker, I'll play anything."

"I'm in too." said Spark.

"Okay, you'll regret this." I gave as my last warning.

I set up the game and let everyone choose their players. Since there were 3 of us, we'd have one AI. I'm playing as DK, Link as Luigi, Spark as Yoshi, and The AI as Wario. I selected the Woody Woods board and we started.

"This is gonna be chaos." I muttered to myself.

(What I'm doing is I'll put in highlights of the game at each point something funny happens so this doesn't drag out too much.)

Turn 1, everyone has landed on a blue space, Rocky is the last to roll on turn 1

"7!" I shout.

(Lands on a blue space)

"HIDDEN BLOCK!" I shout.

"Wait what just happened?" asked Link.

"I got a free star!"

(After 5/25 Turns)

1st Rocky, 1 Star, 35 Coins

2nd Link, 0 Stars, 37 Coins

3rd AI, 0 Stars, 9 Coins

4th Spark, 0 Stars, 3 Coins

Turn 8

Link rolls a 3 and Lands on Game Guy

"What does this guy do?"

"He takes of all your money, and forces you to play a luck-based game to get them back."

"So I'm at risk at losing 56 Coins."

"And you just lost them"

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Spark then rolls an eight, also sending him to Game Guy,

"At least I only have 15 coins."

Game Guy's Roulette is played,

"I'm betting the Bob-omb, so I get 8x if I win?"

Link is still frustrated as he's has his head buried in his arms. The roulette spins around and sure enough, it lands on the Bomb.

"I just hit the motherlode!"

"Are you flipping serious."

"Yeah, you just got 120 coins Spark; I'm the only one now that hasn't been to Game Guy.

(Turn 14)

Rocky is one space in front of the star.

"Okay, where are moles switching?"

(Moles switch signs so that Rocky is sent the other way)

"ARGH" I shout.

(At Last 5 Turns)

1st Rocky 3 Stars, 24 Coins

2nd Link 2 Stars, 11 Coins

3rd Spark 1 Star, 177 Coins

4th AI 1 Star, 35 coins

(Turn 23)

AI decides to use their dueling glove,

"Please duel Spark, please." pleaded Link.

(Wario Selects Link)

"You have got be kidding..."

(Wario selects one coin as a bet)

"WHA THE TETRA WAS THAT?" as Link starts shouting.

"THIS IS TOTAL CUCKOO CRAP."

(Link defeats Wario in the mini-game)

"I deserved that, coin"

(Final Turn)

Rocky with 3 Stars and 37 Coins

Spark with 2 Stars and 163 Coins (With Boo Repellent, which prevents having coins or stars stolen)

Link with 2 Stars and 19 Coins

AI with 1 Star and 46 Coins

(AI rolls a 3)

"CHANCE TIME" I scream. Fearing the worst on what is going to happen

(In-game, AI selects who is giving away, Spark)

"Oh c'mon"

(The prize is, a coin trade)

"WHAT NO, NOT THAT"

(Person receiving is, Link) 

"FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENED!"

"Well, I think that gave Link the win." I say.

"I forgot I got a Boo Bell" I quip.

(Steal Coins from Link, Steals 27 Coins)

"Oh well, that's not so bad, I might have the coin star or whatever that is."

"Anything but a 1, is what I need!"

"6!"

"Wait, are you stealing a star"?

(Steals Star from Link)

"Well, GG"

(Lands on blue space)

"HIDDEN BLOCKKK!" I shout again. 

"Rocky I think you left Link either in delirium, in shock, or possibly both."

(Game results)

Rocky takes Mini-game Star

Spark takes Coin Star

Link Takes Happening Star

Rocky wins with 6 stars, 24 coins

Spark in 2nd with 2 Stars, 25 coins

Link in 3rd with 1 Star, 142 coins

AI in 4th with 1 Star, 62 coins

"Want to play again?" I ask.

"NEVER AGAIN!" shouts Link.


	13. Link's Mishaps

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 13

Link's Mishaps

DISCLAIMER: All characters, besides Rocky, do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.

AUTHOR's Note: Holy cow, nearly 600 views! Thanks so much you guys. Laurtoons left the first review on this story and they were impressed. They have a fanfiction titled "You'd Never Believe It". I recommend you check it out, because there is an event this chapter that takes place after that story's Chapter 7.

It was now 10:37 in my time. I was walking downstairs and into my room to go to sleep. Besides the rage and hilarity from playing Mario Party 3, the evening was a blast to play those retro games. I finally played Ocarina of Time for the first time. Link had so much fun playing the Star Wars pod racer. Spark got to play a game his younger brother was in; Yoshi's Story. I almost immediately fell asleep in the now dark bedroom. It felt around 2 when I could have sworn I heard a creak at the door.

I ignored this however and dozed back off again. I was having this strange paranoia about Link still being a bit miffed from the hidden blocks from earlier. I was asleep, but I knew that for whatever reason there was a lump on the far side of the bed as I tried to roll over. The king-sized bed usually had a lot of space to spread out, but it didn't seem like that tonight. I rolled over again before hitting the lump again before I heard a loud BANG!

I snapped awake when I heard the noise. I quickly got out of bed and walked over where the noise came from. On the floor was Link, who was mumbling something in his sleep that I had some issues trying to understand.

"No, Ness" "I'm not going in that dumbwaiter ever again". Is what I thought it sounded like. I grabbed a sleeping bag of my closet and cradled the boy into the sleeping bag. He had a bruise on his head, but he didn't seem to care before he looked incredibly ticked off and frightened at the same time. I got back into my bed and crashed once again.

I woke up the next morning to find that Link had woken up and he was rolling up the sleeping bag with the bungee cord that wrapped around it originally.

"Sorry about that, I sleepwalk sometimes." He said. "I have had that happen ever since I left my home."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for accidently kicking you off the bed."

By this point I had heard a loud whoosh come from upstairs. The ship had entered the warp zone a lot earlier than planned, which was great. I got dressed and climbed up to the deck to see where we had entered.

The place that we warped into was an eyeful to say the least; there were forests and swamps everywhere. A castle was off in the distance and there were two moons in the sky. A bunch of the area's local had set some kind of canopies where stuff like candles and homemade candies were being sold. As we flew closer to the castle, I noticed that there signs of light coming out of the Heroes' Page. Unfortunately, the light had been coming from the castle; where there were 3 guards standing at the castle entrance. I had an idea that we could fly around and land on one of the towers on the castle, which everyone agreed to follow. Greenie stayed in the ship and made sure it was high enough where the civilians couldn't see it.

Link, Spark, and I all ran down and onto the castle roof to look for a door into the towers. I grabbed Slammer's ring of keys and started dashing around the perimeter.

"Found one!" exclaimed Spark. I quickly ran over and used many of the keys to unlock the door, before I unlocked it. The tower led down a spiral staircase and into a hallway filled with doors. There was a sign that hanged overhead that read Floor 8. We breezed down another two staircases down to the 6th floor and ran into 2 guards

"GET 'EM" One of them shouted. Link and I ran down the hall and into one of the doors. When we entered the room, the door barred shut behind us, leaving us trapped. I heard what sounded like a tidal wave come crashing through the hallway as the guards screamed. Spark had fired a water jet at the guards and it sounded like they were drowned by the massive wave of water.

"Spark, keep running down to the 1st floor and keep blasting them!" I shout.

"Roger!" He said. As I heard him scurry down another flight of stairs before I heard more clanking of the guards trying to attack the Yoshi.

"Oh, why did it have to be this room?" Link moans as he is in a fetal position in the corner of the room. And I could see why. There was a dumbwaiter in the room and I'm not sure why because this clearly wasn't meant to be of any use. Link for whatever reason has a fear of them, but not any other closed spaces like a claustrophobic would.

"I do not want a repeat of what happened last time I was in that thing." Link continues to be seemingly scared out of his mind. However, seeming as I have really no choice since the door is still barred shut, I climb into the dumbwaiter.

"Are you out of your mind!?" He shouts and still frightened at the same time.

"Do you want to starve to death in here, or would you rather come here and have a chance to survive?"

"I can't do it, not after a couple of months ago when I visited Smash Mansion for a vacation when I got stuck in one of these." I didn't want to leave him behind, but I had an idea to try and convince him to come in the dumbwaiter.

"Okay, suit yourself." As I started to lower the dumbwaiter into the shaft, he looked up and noticed what I was doing.

"No, wait!" Please take me with you!" He said as he dove into the enclosed space. Unfortunately when he did, I heard one of the chains snap and the dumbwaiter starting plummeting.

"NOT THIS AGAIN" Link screams.

(Spark)

I finally finished taking care of the warriors on the second floor. I was really worried if Rocky and Link would ever make it out of the room. But I tried to keep my spirits up. I had grown close to the two heroes, there were in a sense that reminded of me of my two brothers, Scorch and Splash. They had perished roughly 200 years ago in the kingdom of Yoshi's Island. I had felt so much grim and sadness over losing the brothers, even being 279 years old. I was at one point a prince in that land, feeling like I had so many free spirits before I had that all taken from me.

I was feeling kind of hungry and started seeing if any of the soldiers had dropped something after I knocked them out. One of them had what looked like a bagel with these chopped up pieces of yellow and purple fruit. I gobbled it up quickly and noticed that soldiers were actually much smaller than their armor made them look like. They had blue faces that were a bit darker than my skin. They actually even wielded little spears even while in the suits of armor, and something that looked a chocolate bar with a black squishy circle on it. I forgot all about what I was doing and I raced down the stairs to the 1st floor.

Unfortunately, the first floor was absolutely massive.


	14. That'll Do It

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 14

That'll Do It

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters besides Rocky, they belong to their rightful owners.

Author's note: Nearly 700 views! You guys are amazing! Please send some reviews so I know what to work on, or if want you make another suggestion. I'm also using a new computer for the first time, so I'm not sure how the document will be affected.

-Nitro

(The Library of the Ghost Hideout)

I was relaxing with a book in my hand. I was so confident that Rocky was doing okay as the hero of the multiverse. Nothing could really go wrong. Just then, I heard a knock at the door of the hideout.

"Package for Poltergeist." Came the noise.

"Nice try, I don't use the internet."

"Oh, whatever."

Suddenly, the door busted open, all of the reinforced steel shattered across the floor. A white hand was now floating in the parlor of the hideout.

"Master Hand, we meet again." "It's been 7 years or so hasn't it?"

"Can it, fat head." "Where is the book of heroes?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question." "And please respect your elders."

"Listen, I know you're lying." "WHERE IS THE HEROES' PAGE?"

"Tell you what, you defeat me in combat, I'll tell you where it is."

"DEAL!" "I wanted to pulverize you anyway."

I used my telekinesis and hurled a dictionary towards him. He quickly stepped aside and fired a finger rocket straight at me. I ducked, but not before the rocket smashed a massive hole in the wall. I shot back with an electric zap, but he again dodged the blow. He then tried to grab to squish me, but I just swept out of the way.

"I really hope Poltergeist hangs on." Said a Blue ghost watching the fight.

Suddenly, Master Hand picked up one of the massive bookcases and tossed into straight into me. I went down hard and I likely wasn't able to get up. I signaled him to stop and he did.

"Now that you were destroyed to smithereens, where is the heroes' page? I open my eyes after the blow and just smiled.

"You said you wanted to destroy me, and now you, did." I say in my last breath before going to sleep. I had tricked him to try and kill me, I had sacrificed myself to defend the page.

"Hello?"

"Oh crud, I killed him."

(Back in the dumbwaiter)

"I really despise déjà vu." Link said as he and I are stuck in the dumbwaiter. We had been locked in the upstairs room for about 3 hours before I had decided to jump in the dumbwaiter to try and lower myself to the first floor. Unfortunately, it had gotten stuck roughly half way down the castle and we were dangling about the 30 feet in the air. I crouched and grabbed Shinrai out of my hoodie. Something fell out of my shorts pocket when I got on my knees. It was a Gobstopper, and it rolled out onto the floor of the dumbwaiter. I was told by Poltergeist that each hero had an immunity to something, and mine was that I never needed to eat or drink. Link scooped up the jawbreaker-like candy and examined it. He reached to put it in his mouth, but I stopped him.

"Don't chew it, it'll hurt your teeth."

"Nice try, but I'm the one starving here." "And besides, you don't even have to eat."

"It's hard, suck on it and it'll get softer. Then you can chew it." I say as I'm trying to bash the dumbwaiter frame with Shinrai replicating the Hylian Shield.

"Okay, if you say so."

I finally got a hole in the ceiling of the dumbwaiter big enough were I could poke my head through. I switched my shield back to Shinrai's blade and cut a bit further where I could climb out. Link had finished wolfing down the jawbreaker and he peeked out the hole.

"Stay here." I told him. "I'll be back in a moment.

I started climbing the very thin wire that held the dumbwaiter in place. It was in no way stable as it could fall any moment. The dumbwaiter started shaking all of the sudden and I nearly fell.

"Sorry!" Link shouted from below. "I almost dropped my hat."

By this point I was wedged up about 40 feet from Link, so I had roughly another 100 feet to go. I climbed up for what felt like ages. I checked my watch to see how much time had passed.

"10:49, it was around 630 when I got up, the 3 hours in the locked room, and now another roughly hour and 15 minutes in this shaft." I muttered to myself. I climbed for another 20 feet before where I saw the line had gotten tangled up. I thought about cutting it right then and there, but something else seemed more fitting.

"Link, hang on tight!"

I slid down the rope like a fireman's pole and sliced it halfway down.

"That'll do it."

The dumbwaiter started falling with Link screaming on the inside. I rapidly grabbed the top part of the rope where I hadn't cut and did my best to stay perched on top of the dumbwaiter as I tied it to the rope that was still attached to the dumbwaiter. I tossed the cut rope at one of the brackets lining the side of the shaft and prayed that it caught the dumbwaiter before it hit the ground. It continued falling, but with about 8 feet above the bottom, it stopped. I got off the top and hopped to the ground with some pain in my ankles, but it'd likely go away. Link climbed out a few minutes later, but he got out and regurgitated over in the corner of the room.

"C'mon Link, we have to keep going."

"Okay." He said, but with a bit of a pale face still.

There was a door on the side of the shaft. It'd looked like that when the castle sent up food, they went into the shaft and put it in the dumbwaiter and raised it up to the 6th floor of the castle. However, the castle's floor plan baffled me again as I didn't walk into a kitchen, but another hallway.

(Spark)

I was trying to be as stealthy as I could, quickly dashing through the hallways and hiding on the ceilings. I went through like 20 rooms before arriving in what looked like a dining room. I quickly went and hid under the table. The table had been lined with hundreds of those blue things without the armor on them. My stomach noisily reminded me of hungry I was about halfway across the table. I started grabbing some of the stuff that was falling off the table. I heard a door open among the massive commotion and hid again.

Suddenly, somebody walked into the room, but they looked really different than the blue things. It had a purple hoodie, a red scarf, and yellow shoes. But the weird thing was that his limbs were all separated from his regular body. I had the Heroes Page with me and it was acting up when he walked into the room.

"I've got a hero, but how I can I get him to come with us?" I asked myself. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. I dropped the whole ninja act and walked over to the thing.

"Hello, uh, I'm kind of new to this place and I was wondering why everyone is cheering for you." I asked him.

"Eyo, my name is Rayman, I'm known around these parts for saving these Teensies."

"Did you know that you're a member of the Elite 8?" I questioned.

"Never heard of it."

I walked up and showed him the Heroes Page. He touched the gem and a column of light shrouded out and a metal disk lowered into its indentation. Suddenly, I saw Rocky and Link walk in the room.

"Is that a human!?" Rayman shouted.


	15. Persuasion and Perseverance

NitroGaming: Presents Warped

Chapter 15

Persuasion and Perseverance

DISCLAIMER: All characters besides Rocky do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note: Not a lot to say, but make sure to vote on the poll on my page and to drop in a review if you have a request. I've started to write a Pokémon fanfiction called Chuggaamon. Check it out here. s/12938487/2/NitroGaming-Presents-Chuggamon Also, this chapter is a nod to EarthGwee's "Rayman and the Dragon". She was a big inspiration for not only to write fanfictions, but a big reason why I put Rayman in this story.

"Uhh, Globox why is there a human here?"

"Rayman, you know I'm not the brightest person in the world."

"Is there a predicament?" I ask to the creature called Rayman. He looked at me straight in the eye the whole time as I spoke. I also saw Spark holding the Hero's Page. I was glad to see him alright aside from a few scratches and what looked like a cut on his wrist.

"It's just that, I have a little history with humans and them hunting me down." "It started about 4 moon festivals ago, I hunted down this evil Teensie called the magician." "He sent me to a planet in a separate dimension that I found out was Earth."

"He isn't lying, that is my planet." I said to Link. But he and Spark were busy stuffing their faces in the buffet that was apparently for what Rayman called the Moon Festival.

"As I was saying, when I was on Earth, I met a shapeshifting dragon named Gwee. She helped avoid this guy named Malloy." "He wanted to use my core as a way to power himself." "I escaped with Gwee's help and defeated the Magician." "But I've been a little paranoid in case a human did show up."

"I understand." I said calmly.

"You know this guy is our hero!" said Spark, who had his mouth full of what looked like vanilla pudding.

"Wait, what!" Link said aloud. He was so shocked he dropped his plate onto the floor.

I grabbed the Hero's Page out of the dinosaur's hand and looked into the opening. Sure enough, Rayman had a medallion in the slot.

"Pardon me, but can you touch this?" I said to a teensie.

The blue skinned being did what I told, but nothing happened when she placed her hand on the crystal.

"Rayman, you're indeed a hero."

"Listen, I can't leave here, these guys need me in case something bad happens."

Just then, a girl with what looked like a Viking hat busted through a window. She had red hair flowing from her head. She was armed with a massive axe with the blade as big a dictionary.

"What is the meaning o' this chaos?" She held the blade out right under my neck.

"Rayman, isn't this of those humans you were talking 'bout?" "Like the one that tried to kill you?"

"Barbara, he's okay." "He won't hurt us any-".

"HE WON'T!" "But what about those two over there?" Barbara said. She pointed at Spark and Link after saying that.

"Seriously Rayman we need you to come with us." I said to the limbless figure.

"Tell you what, you defeat Barbara in combat, I'll join you." He said to me.

"Fair enough."

I walked over and shook hands with Barbara.

"Deal?" I asked her.

"Deal!" "I can't wait to cream you any-"

While she was saying this, I stomped on her foot and grabbed her axe as she whelped in pain.

"How do you feel about your odds know?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"You dirty son of a-"

"Hey, this a PG fight, can it Redsy."

"Oh snap!" said Spark.

I could tell that made her hot. Her face was as red as her hair, and I could see a puddle of sweat at her feet.

"You messed with the wrong barbarian, kid." She suddenly grabbed a table and launched it my way. I ducked in time, but it slammed Rayman into the wall.

"Barbara, you're paying for my next visit to the hospital if this keeps up." He said, although a bit dazed from the major blow.

Suddenly I remembered that Rayman was still technically a hero. A gray button on Shinrai turned purple and I pressed the new button. All of the sudden, the sword transformed into a massive fist.

"Hey it looks my hand!" "That's really freaking cool"

"You've unlocked the Rayman Fist." Said a sarcastic Link. Who was watching the battle after breaking that plate he dropped.

Barbara charged at me again before I could use the fist. But she tripped on what looked a pile of mashed potatoes.

"Oops" Said Spark. "Forgot to clean that up."

She struggled to get up, but I pulled the trigger on my new weapon. The fist fired itself from the cannon at incredible force. Just as Barbara looked up, a massive fist pummeled her in the face. The sheer power of the fist launched her into what was left of the broken window and out into one of the booths that the Teensies were hosting for the Moon Festival.

"You, _Win."_ __She said very softly. She got up after a minute and brushed herself off from the debris and clutched her bruised forehead.

"Can you teach me to fight like that?" She said.

"I will, after I gather the heroes." "Rayman, I won fair and square, let's go."

"Wait he's leaving?" asked a confused Globox. "NOOOOO"!

"Don't worry GB, you'll be fine." Said Rayman, who was comforting Globox. "You have Barbara here, you should be fine in case the Rabbids come back."

"O-okay" Said Globox. He still felt a little nervous that his best friend was leaving for a while. But at least he knew he wouldn't be kidnapped this time.

"Spark, Link." Let's go"

I dashed up the stairs and ran up the roof of the castle. When I reached the top, I saw Greenie talking to someone on a phone.

"Is that a ghost?" Rayman asked

"Don't worry, I'll explain later." I ran up the hatch and closed it after the others came up.

"Welcome to the house Rayman." "Make yourself feel at home."

He nodded as we walked around the massive airship. I walked up to my room to change my clothes after the fight. Suddenly, Greenie barged into the room. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Greenie, is everything okay?" I asked the ghost.

"I –uh just a got a *sniff* call from the hideout."

"Poltergeist died."


	16. Time to Rid-ley of You

NitroGaming Presents:

Chapter 16

Time to Rid-ley of you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters besides Rocky, featured in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note: HOLY MOLY, I HAVE REACHED a 1,000 VIEW MILESTONE! Thank you all so much! Okay, getting that bit of over excitement out of the way, I have brought a new chapter of Warped. This story will alternate with Chuggaamon on when chapters published. If you have any questions about this story or Chuggaamon, give a review on the respective story, or PM me directly. Warped is planned to have around 40-50 Chapters, while I don't know how many I'll write for Chuggaamon.

Also, I'm super pumped after E3 (Even though I didn't get to go) to able to play Smash Bros. Ultimate. Since Nintendo announced 3 new confirmed characters, I decided to dedicate an episode relating to one of those characters that briefly appeared in Chapter 10 (By Looking at the title you know already). I've babbled on long enough, let's get into Chapter 16!

"What do you mean he died?" said Spark to a very emotional Greenie.

"Yeah, he's a ghost isn't he?" said Link.

"I have to story to explain." said Greenie. "After we die, we turn into ghosts." "It may look like we are invulnerable, but a ghost's biology is very complicated despite it appearing so simple." "Ghosts will just pass through some objects, but others will still collide with the ghost's body." "If even as ghosts, we don't live forever." "Poltergeist died and turned into a ghost roughly 70 years ago." "He died as a human while he was just a bit older than you, around 20 years old." "His age continued into a ghost, where while he became more powerful mentally, he became much frailer physically." "I was told by a Blue Twirler back at the hideout that he was partly underneath a bookcase."

This hit me hard. Even if I only met Poltergeist about a week ago, I was starting to grow on the elderly ghost. Greenie and the other ghosts were visually affected, and almost certainly affected on the inside. He had lead the search for the "Chosen One" for nearly 80 years, and when he couldn't find one, he fought himself. I wanted to change the subject on a brighter note, I couldn't stand seeing them upset.

"So we found the 4th hero!" I said aloud. "This is Rayman!"

"Hey- wait you guys are ghosts?" said the limbless figure.

"It's a long story." I said back. "Why don't you mingle with them for a bit?"

"Okay." He said. But went over to the bowl of fruit on the counter and grabbed a green pear.

"This a pear?" He asked aloud. "It's been forever since I have had one of these."

I nodded at his question and walked downstairs into the 3rd floor Hallway. I didn't really have any reason to come down here at the moment, but as I walked by Link's room, I could hear him getting excited by something. I barely cracked the door open to see that Link had the N64 hooked up to his TV. I guess he had wanted retribution from the game we played last night.

"Okay Luigi, don't roll a 1." Just then, I could see Luigi hit the dice block, revealing he rolled a 1.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled. I backed away from the door and went upstairs again.

(?)

"Sir, come in." "I have gathered a lot of evidence regarding the boy." Just then, a man around 30 years of age walked into the room. He wore a gray fedora, a black tux with a red tie, and was armed with what looked like an AR-15 (A rifle).

"What is it Bennett?" "Have we found the location of the boy?" He said to the other man, wearing the same attire.

"Well, yes and no." "Apparently, he is on the run from us." "Those men in the two helicopters we send looking from, saw the boy." "He was in an airship of some kind."

"That's bogus." "How would a 15 year-old boy manage to fly an airship." Said the other man.

"Well, here is the photographic evidence we could find in the two damaged helicopters." "Fortunately the men in them-"

"Wait the helicopters are damaged?" "Those are the some of the best pilots in the force!"

"The boy is armed sir." "He hit the helicopters with some kind of bomb."

"That's just great." The man replied. He then took a glance at the photos.

"Is that a dinosaur?!" He shouted. He pointed at the deck of the ship where a light blue creature stood.

"I don't know sir, I sent a message and a copy of the photo to the biologist." "He tried looking for images with the same body structure and color, but I have not received any feedback from him as of now." "Would you like me to alert a new air force or ground search?"

"Bennett, we have to." "The boy is with over 50 grand at the very least." "If we can get our hands on that airship and whatever that creature is, we could make millions and rescue the boy to make us look good." "After all, I am running a campaign for president." Said the man.

"Okay, I'll alert your pilots to organize a search." "He was last seen in Chicago."

"Excellent, I have an upcoming caucus to go to." "I'll be able to spread the word."

(2 days later)

It was 11 in the morning. We were back in the Warp Zone, despite not knowing where I exactly needed to head next. I went into the massive subspace because I didn't want any riots relating to the damage I caused that had occurred in The Glade of Dreams. Rayman was downstairs watching the TV (After I explained how it worked) and I was relaxing on the ship's deck. I was reading another book I found in the library titled "Beyond Heaven Valley Sky".

Suddenly, I could see a shadowed object in the distance. I rushed quickly downstairs to get backup if it was needed. I could see that was getting closer rather quickly. Link climbed up a ladder to the ship's lookout and was trying to identify the object.

"Is that?" "WHAT"S HE DOING HERE!" "Rocky get the motor running!"

I did what Link told and started the engine with the crate. The object was now approaching extremely quickly, and I stepped on it. The object was still coming, and I could now see the object in full.

It was a gigantic black dragon. It looked like something that came out of Dark Souls, but I knew exactly who this was.

"Ridley." Both Link and I say aloud. The dragon roared and began its attack. His tail was like a whip, and it struck the ship with such force, the whole ship shook like an earthquake in Haiti. Pieces of wood were strung from the ship.

Ridley opened his mouth and I knew what was about to happen.

"RAYMAN GRAB THE WHEEL." I screamed.

He jerked the wheel and pushed the crate forward, causing the ship to up, barely in the nick of time as Ridley spewed a volley of purple plasma flames out of his mouth. He then clawed and whipped the ship again. One of the claws slashed at my head, and cut at it. That was the last thing I remember before blanking out.

(3rd person)

"ROCKY NO!" Shouted Link. "RAYMAN, GET HIM TO THE MEDICAL ROOM ON THE FIFTH FLOOR PRONTO!"

It was now just the young Hylian warrior and the water infused dinosaur to face off against one of the powerful creatures ever created. Link was at the wheel, with a million thoughts going on in his head. Suddenly, he an idea.

Ridley decided to try a new stream of flames, but Link jerked the ship upwards and was now above the dragon.

"SPARK JUMP! NOW!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"TRUST ME, ONCE YOU LAND ON HIM, FIRE A PAIR OF WATER JETS INTO HIS EYES."

The dinosaur jumped off the deck of the ship and landed on Ridley. The black dragon began thrashing to try and shake off Spark, but he responded by sending two water jets into his eyes. Link then lowered the ship back to Ridley's level and readied his bow. He flew closer to the stunned the dragon.

"JUMP BACK!" Link said.

Spark quickly hopped back onto the ship as Link's bow had reached a full charge.

"FIRE!" He shouted, the arrow launched straight towards Ridley, who had no time to react. The arrow pierced his eye, leaving him crippled. The dragon drifted slowly into a nearby portal, signaling his defeat.

Link quickly put the ship into hyper mode, so that they can get away from the portal as quickly as possible. The two were quickly rushing down a flor into the Exam Room. They were praying that Rocky was alright.


	17. The Depths of Delirium

NitroGaming Presents: Warped

Chapter 17

The Depths of Delirium

DISCLAIMER: I do not own most characters featured in this fanfiction. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author's Note: Holy cow I haven't updated this in a while! Sorry this took so long to publish, I have had a lot going on lately. I've recently been doing a lot of recording as well catching up on some time with family. Anyway, my third fanfiction has been confirmed. It should release its first chapter sometime after this chapter goes up. The only hints I am giving is that it is not based off a Nintendo game and that it is after one of my favorite animation series on YouTube. Stay tuned…

I felt like I was out for days. I opened my eyes and saw the room I was in was lined with pitch black walls.

"This is really weird." I spoke. I didn't remember at first, but I soon remembered the reason I blanked out.

"Ridley, h-he clawed at my face didn't him?" I muttered again. I then realized something else that sent a chill down my spine.

"Did he kill me?" I questioned. That made me feel sick. Poltergeist sacrificed his second life for me in my attempt to end evil in the multiverse. My parents, pets, and 7 siblings had no idea where I was, much less knowing that I was possibly dead. I thought long and hard about this possibility.

"What about those men in the helicopters?" "I have no idea what their alignment is and what their goals were." I said, beginning to remember more.

"I wish I had a mirror." I asked myself. Suddenly, a mirror seemingly appeared right in front of me. I stood up and looked at my reflection. I looked mostly normal, jet black hair, brown eyes, and I was wearing the endless hoodie that I used back on Outset Island. But the elephant in the room was the massive scar that ran over my right eye.

"Wait a minute, am I in my subconscious?" I thought. The scar wouldn't be there if I was dead. The mirror seemingly appeared out of thin air. I was wearing different clothes than when Ridley attacked.

"Let me try something."

I thought hard about my first and still one of my favorite games, Mario Kart DS. Suddenly, light beamed into the dark room and I could see Dry Bones and Toad racing around Tick-Tock Clock. Even the music and sound effects were heard as Toad sniped the skeleton with a Bomb-omb.

"This can't be my end." "I'm in my head."

Suddenly, I could hear the "In Your head" lyrics from one of my favorite songs, Zombie.

"I just need to be woken up from a coma." I said, smiling that I had a chance to continue with both my life and my quest to end peril." "I'm pretty light when it comes to sleeping, so I wonder if it's easy to wake me from a coma."

(3rd person)

Rayman had gotten Rocky to the infirmary on the ship's 5th floor. Sneaker stepped into the situation, surprising everyone when she started diagnosing the injured human. Rocky was lying in a hospital bed with IVs and other devices stuck in his arms. The blood from earlier had been cleaned up, but a massive gash still ran over his right eye.

"He is hanging on by a thread." "He can survive if we act fast." "Link, could you grab a cold compress and some needles?" "I'm going to have to do stitching on him." The young Hylian did what the magenta ghost told and hurried back with said items.

"Thank you dear, can I ask you to step out please?" "You may not like to see what I have to do." She spoke.

"Oh, o-ok." "Just let me know how he fe-feels." Link stepped out of a doorway and into a hall, where Spark was sitting outside of the door. Link was seemingly poisoned when he saw his newfound friend in grave danger. He was fighting back tears until Rayman comforted him.

"He should pull through Link." Said Rayman, who was also standing outside the door along with the other ghosts.

"He certainly is one of the smartest and most caring heroes I've ever met." Said Greenie. The poor ghost just lost a close friend and a father figure to him in the form of Poltergeist."

Everyone then drifted into silence. Spark and Link were now hugging each other. There was still no word of the status of Rocco Christian Pontzer. The silence went on for roughly 2 hours, it ended when the cordless phone on the floor rung. Each floor of the ship had a cordless phone each with a different number.

"I'll answer it." said Hider, who was wearing a pair of the pick-up gloves as he floated over to the phone, which was sitting on a small dresser near the door into the Paranormal Chamber.

"Hello," spoke the blue ghost.

"Yes, we have found problem with your Microsoft Vindows Computer—"

"NO, GO AWAY!" Hider shouted, something that blue ghost almost never did.

Rayman got a chuckle out of this, but everything went back to silence rather quick. Spark stepped away to grab an "Electro-Berry Smoothie" which was made up off the yellow berries found back in the Mushroom Kingdom. After he came back, Link went to the restroom. Rayman decided to use this time to try and bond with his fellow hero.

"You like the taste of those berries Spark?" said the limbless being.

"They're pretty good." "They're sour at first, almost actually SHOCKING." Rayman groaned at the dinosaur's pun. "But after a second or two, they get about as sweet as ripe blueberries."

"Good to know, I tried blueberries yesterday, they're pretty interesting." Said Rayman.

"My personal favorite has to be the Kiwano Melon." Said Spark.

"Kitano Who-sit?"

This conversation went on for about 15 minutes. Spark was telling Rayman all about the fruit from his homeland, as well as what Rocky had told him about fruit from Earth. Rayman was very fascinated with the information he was learning. Spark was even saying how Rocky had taught him how to make the smoothies.

Link came back right as the conversation ended. That's when Sneaker came out of the Infirmary door.

"Will he be ok?" asked Link.

"There's good news and bad news." The magenta ghost spoke. "The good news is, he is still with us, and is breathing again."

A huge wave of relief went over the entire group.

"The bad news is, he is still unresponsive." "He should wake in a couple of hours or so."

(3 hours later)

By this point, everyone had gathered around Rocky's bed. Sneaker could see him slowly start to wake up.

(1st person)

I was determined to get out of my subconscious. I had been trying to get out for a few hours now, trying some different ways. I felt like I was electrocuted at one point in there, as well feeling like a tree that was carved into with a pocket knife. All of sudden, I could see light come from above. I couldn't avoid it as it pulled me upward. I seemed to escape my head. I wanted to try doing something to see if I was still alive, so I opened my eyes very slowly. When I opened them, I could see a crowd around me. I internally smiled. I had made it out alive.


End file.
